Bakugan Tournament
by Speak To the Sun
Summary: a child who has just become old enough to get a bakugan and soon to enter the bakugan tournament


Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan.

_ A/N: Hi just a little bit about this story, if you haven't guess t is a about bakugan and a world tournament and trying to make it in with the main character known as Joshua. He is a very determined battler and loves to win, but does not recover from looses so quickly but you will learn more about him as the story continues. I am expecting O/Cs but will give you more info at the end of the chapter. Well if you are reading this I am happy to say let the story begin.

_"America, good to be home" said Joshua as looked out the window of the air plane coming from United Kingdom.

He was just getting back from visiting his dad who moved to United Kingdom for an engineering job.

Joshua with his short brownish blond highlighted hair, light skin, red shirt that says won't back down in black letters, sky blue shorts and white and red Nike shoes was curious on how his mother would react to how much he has grown.

It had been 3 years since he had last seen his mother, family and friends.

_He was pondered about if they would remember him.

Bakugan had been a big impact on their lives. They would always wish to be the best and get a bakugan.

But kids weren't allowed to get one until 10.

He was only 9 and was soon to become 10. When he turned 10 he would be transported to New Vestrioa to choose his bakugan. He can decline the offer but what idiot would do that.

Most of his friends by now should be around 11 or 12. Joshua was pretty sure most of his friends already had their bakugan and were itching to battle him. He was really young but they always treated him like a big boy.

_That is why he trusted them and couldn't wait to see them again. The plan landed and the flight attendant directed him to his mother who was impatiently waiting for her son.

"O honey I missed you so much", said Joshua's mother giving a huge hug knocking the wind out of him.

Joshua could only smile. You have grown so much said Joshua mother with teary eyes.

I am really proud of you going on that plane alone and you being ok with your father and I divorce.

Joshua had heard this so many times and was really used to his mom and dad not being together.

"I love you Joshua", said his mother. "I love you to mom", said Joshua in response.

"O and also happy birthday", shouted Joshua's mother.

Joshua had totally forgotten it was his birthday. He was so focused on meeting his friends and family.

"It is my birthday isn't it", responded Joshua with a big grin.

"That means I get to get my very first bakugan shouted", Joshua.

"That's right now let's hurry up and get you home so you can unpack and get ready for the best day of your life" said his mother.

We walked down a flight of stairs, passed the food court and into a cab outside of the airport.

After a lot of driving and getting on another airplane, we made it home.

My home that I have been away from so long, Houston Texas.

As we drove down our neighborhood I started to remember my life here just very slowly.

I see the old park that is still in some way one piece. The tall wood oak trees that surround this area beside a lake.

Then I see my home and family with a banner that says welcome home Joshua.

It was so thought full of them to remember me. I spot Travis and Jonathan with all my other good friends along with my aunt's cousins and uncles.

All very loving and caring fun people that I am blessed to be around.

When we pull up into the drive way my luggage was immediately swept away probably to my room.

I was greeted by many family members, friends and old neighbors. I was really excited to meet all these people again.

"Hi Joshua,"said my Aunt Rosy. "Hello" I responded.

"Are you excited about your birthday" asked my Aunt.

"Yes mama".

"Good, well I don't want to keep you long go out and find your friend; see you soon dear".

"Bye", I responded.

I spotted Travis, and Jonathan but couldn't make my way to them cause I was swept away by my uncle

Robert.

"Hey sport how you doing he" said with a grinning smile.

"I'm doing well", I responded with a polite tone but still somewhat annoyed.

"Hey how about we go check out your room", he asked?

It was a new house of course I haven't been through it so I wouldn't mind checking it out but I kind of wanted to hang with my friends first.

"Um actually I was going to"…. "Great" he said leaving me interrupted.

He lifted me up on his shoulders and carried me inside. Everyone else followed after him shouting birthday champ over and over again out loud.

The living room looked nice, with the white couch, big black screen TV, red curtains and nice red lamps on the tables.

We walked through the kitchen which opened up into a living room and a deck.

Outside in the backyard was a pool which everyone seemed to be having so much fun with.

He led me up the stairs and guided me to my room.

All I could say was awesome over and over again.

A king sized be with red covered sheets, black carpet, yellow lamps, a good 32inch TV, a window view of the back yard, red lights, own personal bathroom, walk in closet, and best of all min refrigerator filled with soda Gatorade and water.

"You like asked" my uncle.

Do I? I said with sarcasm.

He laughed. "Well it is a quiet amazing room he said, I mean you got everything a kid would want" he responded.

"Not yet I don't I still got to get my bakugan".

Ah yes bakugan, I still have my very first one he said pulling out a darkus El Condor.

"Cool does it speak" I asked?

"No but it is pretty strong 340g" he said.

340g is not strong I thought in my head but all I did was smile because my friends Travis and Jonathan stepped into the room.

"Hey" they said in union.

My uncle left after they sat down on the bed right next to me. We talked a little bit about our lives while we were away for 3 years.

"So today you turn ten", said Jonathan.

"Yep and I can't wait to get my very first bakugan, I am so excited" I said with a smile.

Yeah I remember my first bakugan but I don't want to tell you much about it because I want you to be amazed when you get there said Travis.

They both pulled out 2 bakugan.

Jonathan had a Subterra Serpenoid 320g.

Travis had a Subterra Rattleoid 340g.

That is cool, but let me guess they don't talk do they I asked.

"I'm afraid not, talking bakugan are hard to find", responded Jonathan.

"Well I'm going to keep looking for one until I get one" I shouted!

"Good luck" said Travis.

"Joshua come down stairs called" my mom.

I quickly ran down the stairs hopping that the person I thought it was who it was. When I ran up to the front door to greet the person I expected it was a my grandfather, one of the agents that helps keep bakugan safe and transports people from new Vestroia and out.

In other words he is taking me to go get my very first bakugan.

Are you ready to have the most exciting time of your life asked my grandpa?

Yes sir I responded.

A/N: sorry for not putting a battle in but I will assure you if you keep reading you will have a battle in the next chapter. Again I am taking O/Cs and here is the requirements.

Name:

Age:

Friend or Foe (I need more foes)

Attitude:

Bakugan (please no bakugan main characters like drago and all the other main characters or make up your own)

Ability cards: please or I won't be able to use your bakugan cause I am not going to make up everyone ability and make them fair please.

Gate cards: if you choose I will make up some gate cards for your bakugan.

Traps: I am doing traps but I haven't decided if I doing battle gear. If you want me to just post it on review or private message doesn't matter.

Um I think that is it but if I missed something let me know. If you are reading this sorry about the no battle part will get to that soon.


End file.
